


Recording (Make Out) Session

by 1529Jake



Series: The Petekey Married AU [9]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Fluff, Frerard, Husbands, M/M, MCR is back, Music, Recording session, Work, make out, married au, petekey, working on an album
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1529Jake/pseuds/1529Jake
Summary: Mikey is struggling with a part and he just can't figure out why, but a welcome visit from his husband helps.





	Recording (Make Out) Session

Mikey’s fingers slid over the strings of his bass, frowning slightly as he listened. There was something about the way it wasn’t quite blending the way he wanted with what the rest of the band was doing. It was good enough, he supposed, but it just didn’t feel perfect.

“Everything okay, Mikey?” Gerard asked, putting the recording process to a halt with the absence of his vocals.

Surprising, Mikey thought, that his brother would take any notice to his struggles in between singing and eyeing up Frank’s guitar-sex face. Okay, he was surely getting frustrated now, if he was getting pissy at such toned down Iero-Way antics. He was usually very tolerant of the much less subtle ones, but just this little thing was causing him to feel bitter. That told him he needed to chill out.

Mikey huffed out a slightly irritated sigh, which calmed him down just a little.

“There’s just something missing, and I’m having a hard time trying to figure out what it is.”

“Anything we can do to help?” Ray asked, as Frank got up off the ground from where he’d previously been rolling around with his instrument.

“I don’t know.” Mikey said, thinking of what exactly he needed. “I think I just need a little time alone. Maybe I can figure it out if there aren’t any other noises to worry about.”

“Alright, we can head out, and then come back in an hour or so and check up on you if you want.” Ray suggested.

Mikey nodded, “Yeah, that might work.”

“Great, we can go home and let the dogs out.” Frank grinned at Gerard, grabbing his jacket and pulling out his keys.

Both of them were out of the studio before anyone could get in another word.

Ray shook his head in that disapproving mother way, knowing full well that regardless of what Frank wanted to go home for, Gerard’s mind was not on the dogs.

“I’ll see you later.” Ray said, grabbing his own keys. “Hope you can figure it out.”

Mikey watched the door close behind Ray, and sighed, getting back into his own rhythm. It still just wasn’t quite right, even when he added and altered a few things. A half an hour later, he still hadn’t gotten anywhere, and he was getting more and more frustrated when he heard the studio door open again.

“I thought you guys said an hour.” Mikey said, looking up to realize it wasn’t Gerard, Frank and Ray, but instead, Pete.

“It’s just me.” Pete said, shutting the door behind him. “Where is everybody?”

“They went out so I could try to figure this one part out on my own. I’m not quite liking it.” Mikey replied. “What are you doing here?”

“Got kinda lonely just sitting at home writing lyrics about you, so I decided to bring you lunch.” Pete said, holding up a takeout bag.

“Very romantic.” Mikey said, a mixture of teasing Pete and seeing it in that way. “Thank you.”

“I can be, sometimes, and you’re welcome.” Pete said, dropping the bag on the piano. “So what’s troubling you with this part?”

“I just don’t feel like it sounds the way I want it to.” Mikey explained. “I can’t figure out what it is exactly, but I know something’s missing. I keep altering it, but it’s still wrong.”

“Okay,” Pete said gently, coming up behind Mikey. “First you need to relax, you’re not going to be productive if you’re tense like this.”

He snaked his arms around Mikey’s waist, resting his head on his shoulder.

“Let me hear it.”

Mikey played the part the way he had been previously, shaking his head in annoyance as he did so.

“It sounds good, what don’t you like about it?” Pete asked, laughing a little when Mikey glared at him for saying it was good.

“I told you, it just doesn’t feel right.”

“Okay, well, let’s try some things.”

Pete placed his hands over Mikey’s, wrapping his fingers around Mikey’s and guiding them in a slightly different arrangement. He did this a few times, each a new variation.

“Wait, do that again.” Mikey suddenly said after one that clicked with him.

Pete did, then let go of Mikey’s hands, letting him repeat it a few times to see if it was really what he was looking for.

“Yeah, that’s definitely it.” Mikey smiled, as Pete gave him a light kiss between his shoulder and neck. Mikey turned his head a little to look at Pete. “How’d you know to do that?”

“I dunno, I just did what I thought you’d like. You know I’m good at that.” Pete said, smiling devilishly.

“You’re a little shit.” Mikey muttered. “You’re not wrong, but you’re a little shit.”

“I know.” Pete said, kissing Mikey once on the mouth, then untangling his arms from around Mikey’s waist. But instead of moving away, he carefully pulled the bass over Mikey’s head, and stationed it on an empty stand. When he returned, he took Mikey’s hands, and began to kiss him again.

“As much as I like this, I really should get back to work.” Mikey whispered against Pete’s mouth.

“Okay,” Pete sighed. “You’re right, you should.”

Pete moved away, going to sit on an amp. He dragged Mikey over to him by the waist, and pulled him down onto his lap. He then leaned over and grabbed Mikey’s bass, handing it back to him. He buried his face in the crook of Mikey’s neck, wrapping his arms around Mikey’s waist, and patiently waited to hear him play.

“You’re going to stay?”

“Mmhm.” Pete hummed against Mikey’s skin.

“You don’t have more work to do?” Mikey asked, involuntarily shivering at the contact.

“Not that much.” Pete said, shrugging. “Besides, the lyrics come better when I’m around you. You and that bass are very sexy together.”

Mikey rolled his eyes, and started playing.

“You are a dork.”

“Your dork.” Pete murmured, further being a distraction to Mikey by trailing kisses up his shoulder and neck.

“Yes you are.” Mikey breathed, closing his eyes and playing very lazily.

“I thought you were trying to figure a part out?”

Mikey jumped and his eyes snapped open, startled by his brother’s voice as he entered the studio tailed by Frank.

“Did you kick us out just so you could call Pete over and record a make out session?” Gerard asked, raising an eyebrow.

“That is oddly specific, why do I feel like you have some sort of experience with that situation?” Mikey said, sighing in dismay.

“How do you think I recorded Destroya?” Gerard asked, trying to remain stoic, but the little smile that slipped out gave him away as not being completely serious.

“You’re joking.” Mikey said, while Frank sniggered.

“Mostly.”

“He came to drop off lunch, then we figured it out together.” Mikey explained.

“Yeah, okay. We ‘got lunch’ too.” Gerard said, making air quotations with his fingers.

“Aww, we should’ve, now I’m hungry.” Frank whined.

“You two want more time?” Gerard asked, as Pete sighed tiredly out of his nose and rested his chin on Mikey’s shoulder. “We can call Ray and tell him to head to the pizza place down the street. We’ll come back in another forty five minutes or so.”

“I’m going to get work done.” Mikey said defiantly.

“Sure you are.” Gerard said, already being dragged out the door by a very hungry Frank.


End file.
